


Brain Freeze

by JamesAeza



Series: A Little Too Literal [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cold, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan experiences brain freezes over the course of a day, and of course he thinks he can function just fine. He can't, and he ends up needing help.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Series: A Little Too Literal [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871620
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new here, Virgil is part cat in this series until further notice because I say so.   
> This one is short but the concept seemed alright, so here it is.   
> Enjoy!

He’d been at a planning meeting with Roman when the first of it started. 

Just light chills, enough to maybe wish he had a sweater. But soon after they started, it was clear what was going on. 

Even if the actual brain freeze lasted only a few seconds, for Logan it would last nearly a full day, getting gradually worse. He was quick to find the sweater left over from christmas, which Patton and Roman were excited to see him in. 

It was not enough for very long. 

He had decided long ago that being cold was not a viable reason to neglect his regular activities. Even if it wasn’t fun, it was just another thing that he had to deal with. 

“Logan, I think maybe you’ve had enough coffee.” He looked up to see a nervous Virgil watching him, ears pressed to his head. Logan stared into the empty mug. How many had he had today? 6? 7? 12? It was a blur at this point. The heat helped, but not for long enough. 

“Um…” he rubbed his throbbing head, glancing down at the book in front of him that looked like a jumble of letters. “Perhaps you are correct.”

Virgil sighed in relief, quickly confiscating the mug and placing it in the kitchen sink. “So what are you studying there, teach?”

Normally Logan would have been overjoyed at anyone showing even a remote interest in his work, but his sleepy and fuzzy brain didn’t seem to like him much today. “I… I, um…”

He blinked a few times, glancing down at the page to try to make something out. His mind just kept drawing a blank. “I don’t know,” he finally admitted. 

It was just a few seconds later that the book had been shut, the pen wrestled out of his death grip, and he had a very concerned Virgil on his lap. “Oh god, you’re frozen.”

Logan frowned. “Your skin is burning up.” 

“Of course I am. Me and Remus both run hot. It’s another one of those things, our own bodies trying to burn the bad out of us. The only reason Janus isn’t warm too is he’s cold blooded.”

“Is he really?” Logan tried to store away the information, making a note to ask Janus about it later, before he felt Virgil’s warm hands on his face and any coherent thought was gone. 

He barely felt himself being moved onto a comfortable surface, a distraught Virgil still curled up in his lap. He could hardly hear the others talking about his condition in hushed tones, and he couldn’t make out what they meant. But Virgil was  _ warm,  _ and there were blankets, and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t long before the cold drew him into a warm sleep. 

When he came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on someone. Someone big and strong and sturdy, and it was Roman. Virgil seemed to be curled up by his stomach, pressing as close to him as he could get, and Patton was sitting on a chair by them. He smiled when he saw Logan. 

“Well look who’s up,” he observed, handing Logan a bowl. He took it, noticing that it was hot soup. He quickly put a spoonful in his mouth. The warmth was comforting. He still felt cold, but it was dulled now. Bearable. Though as he had a little more of the soup, the cold was becoming less and less. 

He placed the bowl on the floor as he heard Virgil stirring, offering a sleepy mew as he was pulled gently back into reality. Logan snorted as he flopped over a bit, calm and relaxed. As much as he’d like to pretend he was a puma, he’d always be a lazy housecat. 

Logan gave him a quick scratch, waking him up the rest of the way. He slowly sat up, face peaceful before he looked at Logan and all the stress and anxiety was back. “You should not have done that.”

Logan nodded, unsure of how else to respond. Virgil noticed the bowl on the floor, quickly picking it up. He lifted the spoon, forcing it towards Logan’s mouth. “I have already had some of-” 

He was cut off when the soup was forcibly fed to him, giving a little involuntary pout that made Patton giggle. 

It wasn’t long before he felt arms wrapping around him from behind, offering yet more warmth. He turned, giving Roman a little smile before Virgil fed him more. 

When Roman started running his big hands up and down his sides, he shivered, not with cold this time. He felt a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

He was being taken care of, and it felt great. And maybe he could have functioned fine, freeze and all, but the fact remained he didn’t have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know your thoughts and ideas!


End file.
